1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tooth brush with greatly improved gripping and control characteristics having an enlarged handle with an anti slip gripping surface that affords a person with inadequate hand strength a firm comfortable and controlling grip on the tooth brush handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art is repleat with various renditions of toothbrush designs. The vast majority are mainly concerned with the technical aspects of improving the brushing efficiency of the toothbrush as a whole. There are some with larger handles that are intended to house an electric motor or store some other tooth brushing aid. Some handles are made large enough to store the head of a traveling toothbrush. None of the above designs make any conscious effort to improve the user's grip. Beebe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,808, teaches an after market gripping device for tooth brushes adapted to be positioned over the handle of the toothbrush wherein the device is formed of soft plastic foam material. The problem with the plastic foam gripping device is that plastic foam tends to absorb moisture, therefore, by it's very nature, is unsanitary. Furthermore, the consistency of plastic foam enables the toothbrush handle to move independently from the exterior surface of the slip on gripping device. The independent movement of the toothbrush, caused by the inherent mechanical instability of foam plastic, creates a condition wherein the all important rotational and longitudinal control of the toothbrush handle is virtually non existent.
Previous attempts at improved grip toothbrushes have resulted in solid handle expensive devices that are not compatible with both the left and right handed user.
There is no prior art that teaches the use of a one piece reasonably priced toothbrush having an oversized tubular handle designed specifically to afford a normal left or right handed person with inadequate hand strength a firm comfortable grip on the toothbrush handle. Furthermore, there is no prior art that teaches the prevention of surplus toothpaste and moisture from flowing, while in the act of scrubbing one's teeth, on to the gripping area of a toothbrush.